What if
by Dannyfangirl123
Summary: What if spider man had a daughter. What if she went to sky high. plz reply if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

i was at the bus stop, waiting until the bus arrived.

The bus driver opened the doors and i was wonder if this was the bus to sky high.

"Is this the-"

"Shh, do you want them to hear." he said to me as he shut the doors behinde me.

"Sorry i didn't know." i said feeling really bad.

"My name is Rob whats your name freshman?"

"April Parker." when i said that to him he gasped.

"Oh my gosh are you spider mans daughter?"

"Yeah, that's my dad for you."

"it's nice to meet how about you sit right behind me?" he said as he pointed at the spot behind him with his thumb.

"Sure." then i walked to the seat and sat down.

Later he said the same thing to Will Stronghold and he made him sit right by me.

"My name is will stronghold." he said holding out his hand.

"April, April Parker." i said as i shook it.

"Well that everyone now sky high." he said the last part by switching his hat into a hat with the words Sky high on it.

Then we were off.

When we got to sky high i got off the bus.

"Don't be late because the bus ain't waiting for no one."

the when me and will got by him he said something to us.

"Except for you Will and April, the bus will always be waiting for you guys."

After he said that we went to are tour guide.

"My name is Gwen so if you all just follow me to the PowerPoint you will be assigned to the classes."

we were following her to the place.

When we got there the coach introduced himself to us and every kid did there power except for me and will then the bell rang.

"When you guys get back we will be starting with you." he said pointing to me.

**I hope you liked that plz Reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 i hope you like it.**

I went to the cafeteria with Will and his friends.

"That was so lame that he made me a sidekick," said Zach "What if he losses his keys in his car, in the dark and there will be no glow for him."

"You got a problem with me." said coach boomer

"No."

"No, what?"

"No sir, i don't"

Then the coach transformed into some kid.

"Don't worry, i was just messing with you."

"Hey, your not suppose to use your powers outside of class." i said to him as he walked off.

We sat down at are table.

"I got some questions to ask you guys."

"OK, go for it."

"Are you guys freshman?"

"Nope."

"Then why was Ron excited to see you again?"

"Oh, he did that last year, when i was a freshman and he just likes to introduce me to freshman."

"And Gwen used to be with Lash, Penny, and Speed." Ethan said.

"Why?"

Then Warren came and sat down with us.

"And this is Warren Peace, he helped us defeat them from trying to turn all the adults to babies."

"That is horrible, and my name is April Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Warren said while shaking my hand.

"So what's your guys powers?"

"Mine is fire, i can basically heat up stuff." Said Warren.

"I control plants." Said Layla.

"I can fly and have super strength." said Will.

"i can shape shift and i finally learned how to turn into a mouse instead of a ginnipig." said Magenta

"And i can turn into goo." said Ethan.

"Since you told me your powers, I'll tell you guys mine I have powers of a spider."

"Do you mean like Spiderman?" asked Warren.

"Yes I'm his daughter."

"No way, i didn't know he had a daughter." said Zach.

The the lunch bell rang and we went back to the gym.

**I promise in chapter three you will get to see her powers plz read and reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to type this Chapter, i hope you like it.**

We go back to the gym and Coach Boomer calls me up.

"Show me your powers."

"yes sir." i shoot my spider web up and hang from the ceiling.

"That looks good, Car!" As the car comes down i use my web to move the car safely away from me.

"Hero!"

After that i got off and then Will went up and was also a hero. Then we just went to are classes, me and Will had Mr. Medulla for are science class.

As we sat down in are seats, right by each other, we saw lash enter the class.

"Lash, your late you know your going to get detention, don't you?"

"Yeah, i do know."

Me and Will were working on a Science experiments of Animals as other people were doing, well whatever it was they were doing. Then the bell rang.

As we walked out with are things lash knocked into Will which caused his things to fly out of his hands.

"Hey, watch were your going stronghold." He was walking away when he was done talking but, I didn't let him go away that easy.

"Hey, you better apologize mister for bumping into him on purpose."

"Or, what." he said threatening to me but, when he turned around his expression changed.

"Or, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"And what will that lesson be?"

"I'll show you right now."

"No, April don't, were not aloud to use are powers during school hours."

"But I have to do what I have to do."

"Your on." he said changing back into his old expression.

**I hope you liked it you'll get to see the battle on the next chapter read and reply please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't been typing for a long time it's just i have school work to do, so here chapter 4.**

"Show me what you got, Lash." I said getting ready to fight.

He stretched his arms but I shoot my web on the ceiling and hanged in the air.

"Is that the best you got?" Then I kicked him in the face and he flew all the way to the wall.

He was dizzy but he got up and grabbed hold of me when he stretched his arms, he was going to slam me on the ground but, then the principal was in the hall way.

"Lash, April you have detention after school." Then lash put me down as the principal left.

"This sucks," then I turn to lash "Thanks a lot lash."

"Hey, this isn't my fault."

"Yes it is, if you haven't bumped into Will that caused him to knock over his things over we wouldn't have been in this fight and now you made me get detention, with you."

"Well, you should have minded your own business." After that he just walked away as we were heading to our next class.

After school I told Will to tell the bus driver to take him home and pick me up later. Then I went into the white room with the principal.

"Since your new April this room doesn't let you use your powers, not even how hard you try it won't work." Then she left and the door closed shut so I sat in the desk away from lash."

We were quite for awhile until I started talking.

"Did, you work for Royal Pain aka Gwen and try to turn all the adults into babies to teach them evil instead of good?"

"Who told you that?"

"Will Stronghold and his friends."

"I'm so going to make him pay."

"If you touch one hair on him and you will have to answer to me."

"Yes."

"Yes, to what?"

"Yes, that I did do that and when we went to jail for a year it felt bad and Gwen is such a, you know, Royal pain."

"And I bet that taught you a lesson."

"Yes, it did and that's why I quit."

"What!"

**I hoped you liked that but lash will get to tell more info to the story so read and reply.**


	5. AN

**Today I'm going to see a movie so i will type the next chapter the next day instead of today. Plz and thank you.**

**Dannyfangirl123  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**It says chapter 6 but it's chapter 5 sorry for the wrong chapter, hope you like it.  
**

"Why did you quite?"

"Because being evil taught me a lesson that it just puts you in the slammers."

"That's good for you but, just don't do mean things in the hallway ok?"

"Fine."

I was about to say something until he just kissed me, then the principal opened the door and told us to leave.

When i got home i thought that was very strange to just do that.

Then i just went to sleep waiting to see what would happen the next day.

**Sorry it's short i promise i will make it longer next time read and reply.**


	7. this is ch6

**A new chapter is up but i made it short this time but i promise next time it will be longer.**

I woke up the next day and I still felt the same as yesterday when lash just kissed me like that, surprised. I turned on the TV. to see if anything was on the news. And to my surprise their was.

"We just have discovered a weird type of black substance but the scientist will take care of it, in other news."

But I turned the TV off as it was time for me to ride the bus.

When I got off of the bus I went to my classes. At school it was pretty much the same boring thing today.

Then when I got home I was so tired I went to sleep but, one thing I didn't notice that the black substance got into my house and went all over me. What has it done to me? Will I be a monster?

**I hoped you liked it please read and reply.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The chapter is up and i hope you like it.**

I woke up and i got a strange feeling that something didn't feel right. But i shook it of when i went to school. At lunch time i saw lash, and speed were picking on a little boy and as i was watching my hearing senses raised, and i could hear like a bat so i heard everything they were saying.

"I don't have the money. Leave me alone." Said the little boy

"Give me the money or were going to shove you in the lockers just like last time." said lash

"Yeah, wimpy boy." said speed.

"But i told you i don't have the money."

By that speed picked up the boy and left the place.

"I got to go you guys see ya later." i said

"Okay, April see you in class." said will

When i got in the hallway i saw the little boy already in the locker.

"Let me out, I'm afraid of the dark."

The boys just laughed until i started talking.

"Let the boy go, Lash and Speed."

Lash saw me and so did Speed. Lash looked happy to see me while speed looked at me with a stare.

"Or what your going to sling your web at us?" said speed.

Then something started speaking in my mind.

**You know you want to get them in trouble.**

I shall.

i ran up to speed very fast and punched him in the stomach sending him up in the air, very far, and he hit the wall felling very dizzy. Then i looked at lash and saw him with sad eyes.

that made me think: what am i doing i want to save the boy but i don't want to hurt lash's feelings what do i do I'm so confused. I ran off with tears all the way home.

When i got home i felt bad so i decided i should get rid of this thing, and i will tomorrow night.

**Next chapter is going to be when venom is out of her but they start to fight. And this is when Venom has already been in her dad's body but now he wants to take over a new prey. read and reply.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 i hope you like it.**

The next day after school during night time i went to the bell tower and walked right by the bell but some voice stopped me.

**What are you doing, don't even dare i was the one who made you strong would you like all of that to go to waste?**

The voice did have a point but that's not going to stop me from doing what i must do.

I hit the bell with my hand and the black substance just screamed. It screamed so loud i covered my ears as i keep hitting the bell until it came off.

I thought that was over but boy was i so wrong. i saw it forming into some human that had the spider symbol on it just like my dad's costume. Then i realized it was Venom, my dad told me tons of stories about him but i didn't know i would get to meet him and person.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Venom said as he was trying to wrap around me.

"Get off of me, i'm not becoming what you did to my dad and i never will." Before he even got to me i shot tons of web and left, also i hoped he wouldn't catch up with me.

**Cliffhanger! What will happen up next wait and see plz read and reply.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 i hope you like it.**

As i was running i looked back and saw nobody behind me. That made me feel good. When i got home i climbed up to my window and went to sleep.

The next day i woke up and headed off to school. Everything was fine until lash and speed came.

"Come on lash lets pone her." he says as he was about to punch me I closed my eyes but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and saw that lash was holding Speed's hand.

"No, she's has something to say." he said looking at me.

"Your right i do have something to say, the thing is i didn't mean to punch you like that and I'm so sorry for doing so."

"Alright, apology accepted." said speed.

I was about to say something as somebody came through the door. It was a guy that sort of look like will but taller and longer light brown hair.

Who is this guy? All the girls were swooning over him but not me. And the boys were jealous and I mean very.

He walked up to me and handed me a something.

"Hey your name is April right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I was wondering if you can give me a tour of the school."

i was shocked. Why would a boy ask me that? And I heard the girls gasp and they were jealous the same time.

"Sure, i guess so."

As by me saying that lash stormed off very angry.

Oh man this is not going to be a good day at all.

**Who is this guy? You'll find out in the next chapter, read and reply plz.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 i hope you like it. And I'm so sorry for not have continuing it for two months i promise i will do better.**

He was fallowing me as I was expaining the rooms but, luckliy I missed some classes.

"And here is the Cafeteria as we call it the lunch time."

"Well thanks for the tour April, bye."

"Wait, i haven't got your name."

"It's Charles."

then he walked off at the same time i was walking to my lunch table.

I talked to my friends and had a good time.

Soon i went home and fell alsleep.

**Sorry my chapter is short but, i will try to make it long the next chapter.**


End file.
